warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/Kumiho: Why it's NOT overpowered
Introduction Ever since they were released, the 'Dash bots' (Bulgasari, Haechi and Kumiho) were labelled as P2W, too expensive and overpowered. They rapidly changed the meta from Lancelots to Bulgasaris and Haechis armed with Tarans, Orkans and the infamous Shocktrains. However, the Kumiho is unfairly labelled as overpowered purely because of it happening to be part of the same faction. It is best equipped with Orkans, Shocktrains, Scourges and Tarans. Pros: Decent speed and mobility, dash Cons: Low firepower, inadequate health Health and Ability Firstly, the Kumiho only has 150,000 hitpoints at level 12 mk1. While this may seem decent for a medium robot, especially when compared to other robots such as the Griffin and Carnage, most other medium robots are much more durable than the Kumiho, such as the Boa, Golem, Vityaz and Patton. The Kumiho relies on its speed and Dash ability to evade damage rather than having enough health to take it. That is why it is principally used as a beacon capper and ambusher using hit and run tactics. This role is further shown by its common use of Orkans, which deliver a high amount of damage in a small amount of time. Its Dash ability allows it to quickly travel across open areas and reduces the amount of time it's exposed to enemy fire. Firepower Secondly, the Kumiho only has average firepower for a medium robot. Two mediums, while decent, isn't much when compared to robots such as the Boa and Golem, the former of the two having a heavy and a medium hardpoint (more firepower) and much more armour. The only medium robot with comparable firepower is the Rogatka and the Galahd, both of which have higher health. The Kumiho can essentially be considered as a slightly different form of the Rogatka, having similar health, and the same firepower. The Jump ability is also similar in a way to Dash. Balanced yet powerful Despite all this, the Kumiho remains a balnced and potent robot. The Dash ability storing multiple charges and having a short cooldown is crucial to the hit and run/ambush strategy often used by Kumiho pilots; they are able to dash in, fire their weapons at their opponent, and dash back behind cover before the enemy can return fire or turn around. Even if they are spotted, enemy fire will often miss the Kumiho when it dashes, due to its short burst of speed. Two Orkans or Tarans provide decent firepower, and are often more than enough to destroy rival beacon cappers such as the Stalker. This coupled with the Dash ability, means that the Kumiho exceeds all requirements in its role as a beacon capper, able to outfight and outlast its rivals. The Dash ability also enables it to avoid engagements it acnnot win and hide behind cover or teammates with stronger robots. The extra survivability granted to the Kumiho by this ability means that it can then be useful in another way as an ambusher, a role in which it is well equipped to perform. Overview Overall, the Kumiho has its strengths and weaknesses like most other robots, and excels as a beacon capper and ambusher using hit and run tactics. Despite its low health and firepower for amedium robot, good use of the Dash ability means that it is nevertheless a formidable robot that is powerful whilst remaining balanced, something which game desperately needs. Category:use Category:Blog posts